Electrical connectors are used to connect together a plurality of electrical wires into predetermined circuit relationship with another plurality of electrical wires. The interconnected wires convey signals from one circuit to another. One example of such a connector may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,926 issued May 16, 1972 and entitled "Separable Electrical Connector". In some instances, the circuits are very sensitive or the signals being conveyed are very weak and electromagnetic radiation entering into the connector can interfere with the signals being communicated between the circuits. When this occurs false signals are conveyed between the circuits. If there is not good grounding between the interconnected connector shells and/or there are voids within the connector, electromagnetic radiation may enter and interfere with the circuitry. To provide good grounding and avoid voids for electromagnetic radiation to enter the connector, grounding straps are provided around one of the connector shells, The straps are wound and then welded.
When the connector is used in the field and the grounding strap broke, welding equipment, which is not readily available, was required to repair the grounding strap. When welding equipment was not available, repair of the connector was accomplished by the expensive and time consuming method of replacement.